


A Gift

by lykxxn



Series: Losing and Finding [2]
Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: ADHD, Gen, Stim Toys, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lykxxn
Summary: Rita recieves a little present in the post—but who is it from?





	A Gift

The sky is darkening. It’s going to rain. There’s a bird on the garden table. She sips at a mug of coffee. The bird flies away. It’s almost twelve o’clock. The post will be coming soon.

As if on cue, she hears it clunk through the letterbox. With legs like lead, she pulls herself up and suddenly she’s at the door.

Bill. Carpet fitting. Window repairs. Scaffolding company she’s never heard of. That Chinese place round the corner.

But what’s this? Wrapped up in pink paper. Attached to a brown envelope. It said her name clearly on the front.

She frowns and unwraps the pink paper. Grins. She knows what it is.

She squeezes the stress ball in her hand. Feels nice. She gives it another squeeze.

She’s on the floor. Oh. Presses her finger into the ball. Rolls it in her palms, watching as it changes shape.

God. Something to do with her hands. Whoever sent this is a blessing.

Who sent it?

Where’s the letter?

Aha! Still on the floor.

She reaches for it. Opens the envelope.

The letter is short and brief.

She looks down at the bottom for a name.

Connie.

God bless Connie.

She should read the letter. Flicks her eyes up to the  _Rita_ at the top, squeezing the stress ball at the same time.

_I thought you might like this. Use it well._

_Best wishes,_

_Connie_

When’s she in work next? Sunday, she thinks. She’ll have to thank her then. She needs to remember that.

She’s sat on the floor? When did she sit on the floor?

Time to get up then. Pick up the rest of the post and put it on the table for later. Coffee is cold. Oh well. She’ll drink it anyway.

Stress ball is effective.


End file.
